The Everlasting Relationship of China and Ancient Rome
by Forgotten Peonies
Summary: PFFT What a cheesy title xD. It's not even supposed to be romantic. I think... The Allies ambush the Axis but what would happen if someone interrupted that? Just a little oneshot I thought of...


The Axis Powers were peacefully sitting around the campfire. Japan and Germany were sitting in silence while Italy was sleeping, probably dreaming about pasta. Suddenly, Germany and Japan sensed something.

"It seems they're here," murmured Germany.

"Hai, I agree," replied Japan, taking off his jacket.

"Say whaat?" you could only guess who said that.

"It looks like it's the Allies," said Germany.

-Wild pokemon music comes on-

Wild Allies Apppeared!

Germany took out his pistol.

Japan got out his katana.

Italy got out his white flag and started waving it franticly.

"HA HA HA HA! LISTEN TO ME AND MY TOTAL HERO VOICE GUYS!" yelled America. "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Wild China leapt down to the Axis to engage the intense (Pokemon) battle. Germany and Japan got ready to fight. Italy was…. Being… Italy.

Wild China hit Germany with his wok and Japan with his ladle!

Super effective!

"OH NO! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" screamed Italy. He started rambling again.

"Great! We caught them all!" said America and the Allies came in.

"STOP WALKIIINNG! WHITE FLAG SEEEEE? WHITE FLAAAAAAAGGG!" screamed Italy.

Suddenly, a large rumbling sound came out from the sea.

Wild Giant Ancient Rome appeared!

_"Listen as I tell you what hell would beeeee…_

_To begin with al the cooks would be Britiiiiiiish…_

_The police would all be Germaaan…_

_And the engineering would fall to the Freeeeeeeennnnncccccccchhhh…_

_Your lover would unfortunately be Swiiiiissssssss…_

_And the bankers would be froooooooooooom_

_Italy!" _sang Ancient Rome. Then, applause came on and he faded away…

"Grandpa Rome…" sighed Italy.

Everyone became silent. Only one was slightly pissed. Guess who was it?

…

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Run away!" yelled the American.

Guess who was pissed?

…..

China.

The Axis Powers were peacefully sitting around the campfire. Japan and Germany were sitting in silence while Italy was sleeping, probably dreaming about pasta.

"What the hell was that?" asked Japan.

"Who knows?" replied the German.

"Grandpa Rome~!" mumbled Italy.

Suddenly, Germany and Japan sensed something.

"They're back again," murmured Germany.

"Hai, I agree," replied Japan, taking off his jacket.

"Say whaat?" you could only guess who said that.

Wild Allies Apppeared Again!

-Wild Pokemon music starts again-

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! SO WE WERE INTERRUPTED BY A DUDE CHICK SINGING BUT WE'RE NOT GOING TO FAIL THIS TIME!" yelled America. "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Wild China leapt down to the Axis to engage the intense (Pokemon) battle.

Germany took out his pistol.

Japan got out his katana.

Italy got out his white flag and started waving it franticly.

Wild China hit Germany with his wok and Japan with his ladle!

Super effective!

"Please don't hit me! But at least not in the balls and I mean they just dropped and they're really sensitive!" wailed Italy waving his white flag.

Suddenly everyone started to look towards the sea!

Soft music gently drifted through and everyone was mesmerized again.

Wild Ancient Rome Appeared again! With some random girls!

_"Listen now how I tell you what heaven would beeeeeeeee~!_

_All the cooks would be the French, the police would be all British obviouslyyy~!"_

China's eye twitched.

_"Engineers would be Germaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!"_

Another twitch.

_"The bankers would be from Switzerlaaaand!"_

Another twitch. Obviously China wanted to kill that man.

_"And of course your lover would be… _OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" whined Ancient Rome rubbing his head from a hit to the head from a wok.

"SHUT UP, ARU!" yelled China. Everyone stared at China.

"Umm Hey China?! Dude! Why are you so pissed?!" asked America.

"HE'S BIGGER THAN ME!"

"Uhhhh, Ha ha ha! You know that sounded wrong right?"

"Ohhh~ Hello China~ Long time no see~!" the Roman yelled.

"DON'T YOU LONG TIME NO SEE ME, ARU!" China screeched.

"Awww c'mon you're not happy to see the Roman Empire?"

"NO."

"Not one bit?"

"NO."

"Not even a little?"

"NO."

"Not even a wittle wittle bit~?"

"N- OH JUST SHUT UP, ARU"

"Germany~! I think we should leave…" Italy whispered to the German.

"Hai, I agree with Italy-kun," said Japan. Germany nodded and the Axis made their swift getaway.

"Uwaaahh… My little China doesn't want to see me…" Rome sobbed with tear coming down his face.

"I'M NOT LITTLE THANK YOU VERY MUCH I AM MUCH OLDER THAN YOU IF YOU CAN REMEMBER IN THAT TINY BRAIN OF YOURS," the Chinese man retorted.

"Ummmm… HA HA HA! IT LOOKS LIKE THE ALLIES NEED TO GO TOO!" America announced running away.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME YOU GIT!" England screeched running after America.

"Wait for France~!" yelled France, bounding after England.

"Bye China," said Russia with a smile, "Be safe, da?"

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME YOU BARSTARDS!" China screamed. "YOU IDIOTS!"

"So~~ It's only us now~!" Ancient Rome smiled.

"SHUT UP! I'M LEAVING"

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE MEE!"

"GOODBYE" China turned his back to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"What?" China turned around glaring.

"Tell…. Italy…"

"What, aru?"

"That…"

"What?"

"KEEP ON FLIRTING WITH THOSE WOMEN~!"

"WHAT?! YOU STOPPED ME FOR THAT?!"

'Why not~?"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"AHHHH!"

Italy watched from a distance. "Ve~! China and Grandpa Rome are great friends don't you think Japan?"

"Well… It's more like China-san is being tsundere…" Japan replied.

**A little one-shot I wrote… How interesting… Reviews are loved.**


End file.
